Professor Layton and the Marconite Jewel
by T. D. Prince
Summary: A missing journalist, a mysterious banquet, and a mystifying jewel. Will the Professor solve the case before it's too late?
1. The Missing Journalist

The sun shone on the Triton household as Luke awoke from a deep sleep. It had been a few months since the Relics case, and everything was back to normal. At least, for a moment. He turned to his side, and saw his wife, Marina, gently hugging him. He slowly latched out from her embrace and put her arms around a pillow. He tiptoed to the kitchen and began to prepare some food.

When Marina awoke, she stifled a yawn. "Hello dear," she said to Luke.

"Hello, Marina. I'm making breakfast for you."

Marina smiled. "That's why I love you."

Luke laughed. "Well, I love you because you're you."

"Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

"Fried eggs and pancakes."

"Well, at least you can cook something."

"Ey, I can cook. Better than Flora at least."

"Flora?"

"She was another one of the Professor's assistants. She tried to cook but usually failed."

"Well, I hope your cooking is better than her's."

"It better me. Here it is!" Luke placed two plates on the table, one for Marina and the other for him.

Marina began to eat. "This is good, for a man. Probably better than Flora's."

"For a man?!"

"Haha. Just kidding."

When breakfast was over, Marina sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to the news channel. Luke sat down right next to her.

The reporter began: "Breaking News: A journalist from the London Times has recently gone missing. Emmy Altava-"

"Emmy Altava?!" Luke exclaimed.

"Quite down Luke!" Marina said.

The reporter continued:" In Bridgefield, Ms. Altava was last seen at the Memorial Hotel checking in. Authorities are searching. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Emmy Altava please inform as at-" Luke turned off the TV and grabbed his coat and fedora.

"Luke, what's gotten into you?" Marina stood up and said.

"The Professor needs to know about this."

"But why? Do you know the journalist?"

"Yes, I do. And that's exactly why the Professor needs to know." Luke ran out the door, with Marina following suit. They got into their car and drove off to the university.

* * *

Luke hurried out of the car once they reached their destination. It wasn't quick before they found the Professor's office. "Professor!" Luke said, barging in.

"Luke, Marina, you're just in time," Layton said, looking out the window. "I think something is happening, and I don't know what it is. But I think this letter holds the answer." Layton held the letter up so the two could see it. "We've been invited to a banquet in Bridgefield, Missouri."

"Invited?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Layton said. "Alfonso Martin, a wealthy businessman has invited many famous scientists and researchers to a banquet celebrating the sciences. And in the letter, he said that those invited could bring two guests with them. Would you like to go?"

"Of course! In fact, that's what we were going to talk to you about, Bridgefield, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"This is what we mean, Professor," Marina said, holding her phone up. On the screen was a news article, the headline being "Missing Journalist in the states."

"Professor, Emmy is missing. She was last seen in Bridgefield," Luke said.

"Emmy, what have you gotten yourself into," Layton sighed.

"How do you know this 'Emmy' person?" Marina asked.

"Emmy was a former assistant of mine. I just can't think of what she would be doing in the states," Layton responded.

"Maybe she was invited to the same event," Luke said.

"Maybe," Layton said, going to the telephone on his table. "But I want to know for sure."

"But how can you know what she was doing?" Marina asked.

"I'm calling Katrielle. Even though she won't be able to come with us, she may be of some invaluable help."

"Hello, Daddy," Katrielle answered the phone.

"Katry, can you go to the headquarters of the London Times? I need you to do some research for me."

"What kind of research?"

"A journalist by the name of Emmy Altava was on an assignment in America. I want you to find out why, as it may be important to me later on. Right now, I'm going to the town she was last seen in, as I've been invited to a banquet there."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Well, I'll talk to you later when I get the information. Goodbye! Love you!"

"Goodbye. Love you as well," Layton said, putting down the phone. He then turned to Luke and Marina. "Now I'm going to schedule a flight to America."

"I may be of assistance Professor Layton. I grew up around that region of the country," Marina said.

"Well then. Luke are you ready?" Layton asked.

"Yes, I'm all ready," Luke responded.

"Then it looks like we're off to a banquet, and to a missing journalist."

* * *

Emmy bolted awake. She looked around wildly. The room was covered with intricate red wallpaper design. A mirror covered one of the walls. "Hello? Anyone out there?" Nobody answered. She looked in the mirror to a peculiar sight. "A dress? And who dyed my hair black?"

"Miss Altava?" A door opened and an older gentleman in a tuxedo appeared.

"Yes? What do you need?"

"I am Rodrigo. Please come with me."

"For what reason?"

"Miss A- I mean, Miss Raymore, please come with me and put these gloves on."

"Raymore?" Emmy had a bewildered look on her face but resigned to the fact that she had to play along. After all, the man was an older gentleman, so it wouldn't be wise fighting him. She made her bed and walked over to the man and put on the gloves. One of the gloves had a peculiar and entrancing brooch, inlaid with a mystifying ruby jewel. She gasped. This was the jewel. She knew it.


	2. The Memorial Hotel

The three flew off to America. The details of the said flight are not of much importance, other than the quiet ride. After the flight, they took a bus ride to Bridgefield. More specifically, the Memorial Hotel.

"Well, we're finally here," Marina said. "The Memorial Hotel. My, it's beautiful!" She was right. A marble building with golden arches and columns surrounding it.

"I can see why Emmy liked this place," Luke said.

"I agree. It's simply beautiful."

"Professor," Luke turned to Layton. "You're strangely quiet."

"This is the hotel where Emmy was last seen. There's something ominous about it. This is also the hotel where they said to meet at. I can't help but think we'll find a clue here, somehow," Layton said.

"Well, shall we check in?" Marina asked.

"Yes, I think we will," Luke said. And so the three headed inside the hotel.

"Welcome to Memorial Hotel? How will I be of service? The registrar said.

"Yes, " Layton said. "We've got a reservation here."

"Oh, you must be part of the banquet group, correct? I just need your name and I'll check you in."

"Layton. Hershel Layton."

"Alright, Your room number is 210." The registrar handed Layton the keycard to the room.

"Thank you. And might I ask where another guest is staying?"

"Why sure you can."

"Can you give me the room number of Emmy Altava, then?"

"Emmy Altava? The missing journalist? I'm sorry, I can't give out that information to a random stranger!"

"I'm actually a friend of Miss Altava. I might be able to assist the authorities in finding her."

"Well, in that case then, her room number is 107."

"Thank you."

"Well then, enjoy your stay!"

The three quickly got accustomed to the room they were staying at. Layton decided to go to room 107 to see if he could find out anything on Emmy's whereabouts. There he saw a tall, skinny man dressed in beige.

"Hello sir," Layton said to the man.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say but the room is off-limits from the general public-"

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I'm a friend of Emmy Altava."  
"Ah, well, in that case, I guess an exception can be made," the man huffed. "I am Meltsky, the main officer working on this case. And you?"

"Hershel Layton."

"Ah, so you are the famous British puzzle-solver. Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance. I just hope you can help solve this puzzle."

* * *

"Katry, so what did your father want?" Ernest asked at the London Times.

"He wanted to know what case Emmy Altava was assigned to."

"Emmy Altava? Didn't she used to work with the Professor?"

"Yes, she did work for Papa but left. He's never told me the reason why. But I desperately want to find out. I did hear she had a crush on him, so that may be why. Well, no matter that. We just need to find out what case she was involved in. And I think we found the man we need."

A small man was busily organizing the mess of papers and files in front of, mumbling as he did so.

"Mr. Harris? Mr. Harris?" Katrielle said.

"Oh yes, my dear? Hello. What is it that you may want to inquire of me?"

"Err, yes. Can you tell me which case Emmy Altava is involved in- or at least was."

"Ah yes Altava Emmy, my dear. She was in the case-" Mr. Harris quickly rummaged through the files he had stacked. "She was in the case of-of the Marconite Jewel."

"The Marconite Jewel?"

* * *

"So far we haven't found anything in this room besides her personal belongings- a camera, clothing, hair dye-"

"Hair dye?" Layton asked.

"Yes, hair dye," Meltsky responded.

"Emmy never uses hair dye. She told me herself that she hated it."

"Well, maybe she changed her mind. Women do that."

"No, not Emmy, something doesn't seem right. Are you sure there was no evidence of a fight?"

"Not that we can tell."

"That's strange. Emmy would always fight those who tried to harm her. She was never a good sleeper. This doesn't add up. She must have been poisoned or knocked unconscious. That's the only way that I can see a situation like this happening."

"Yes, I know. It's a strange case, this Emmy. Well, I better go. You can around here if you like but I don't see any point in it."

"No, I haven't found anything here. This doesn't add up!" As Layton and Meltsky walked out of the room, they said their goodbyes. Layton was troubled. "Emmy, what have you gotten yourself into."

* * *

Layton walked inside his room to find Luke talking on the phone. "Oh Katry, here he is now," Luke said.

"Thanks, Uncle Luke," Katrielle said as Luke handed the phone to Layton.

"Katry, did you find anything?" Layton said, quickly turning the phone to speaker mode so Luke and Marina could hear.

"Yes, I did, Papa. Emmy Altava was working on the case of the Marconite Jewel."

"The Marconite Jewel?" A sense of familiarity dawned on Layton.

"Yes, a strange brooch that recently came into the possession of a wealthy entrepreneur there in Bridgefield."

"Does that man happen to be Alfonso Martin?"

"Why yes, it does!"

"Things are coming more and more into perspective. Emmy was investigating the man who is the organizer of the banquet I'll be at."

"Daddy, be careful out there. I don't want to lose you again!"

Layton smiled. He could always have his daughter's hope. "Katry, I love you. And I will be careful. You can trust me."

Katrielle sighed. "Alright, father. I love you too. Goodbye. Though I hope not for long."

As he gave the phone back to Luke, he looked out to the starry sky. Marina had already fallen asleep and Luke stood beside her bed. They were not concerned about what danger might lie ahead, or at least they didn't show it. But Layton was filled with anguish. Was this the way he'd reunite with his friend? After so long?


	3. The Mystifying Mansion

Emmy followed Rodrigo through the hallways of the mansion and into a small library. In the center was a man dressed in illustrious clothing. "Oh, Rodrigo, I see you've brought Ms. Raymore to me. Thank you," the man said. He turned around as the Rodrigo left. "Ms. Raymore, welcome to my establishment."

"My name is Emmy Altava," Emmy said. "I don't know why I'm here, but I certainly won't be paraded as 'Ms. Raymore'." Emmy doubled her fists, ready to strike.

"Oh, feisty. Allow me to explain. I am Alfonso Martin. You were scheduled to meet with me, were you not?"

"So I was right! This is the Marconite Brooch on my glove."

"Yes. You see, today I have planned a large feast for the night, and many have been invited. And you will be one of my guests! With one catch. You will be coming as my sister."

"And why might that be?"

"All will be explained shortly. But you may have noticed that your hair has been dyed as black. That is part of the disguise."

"It's one I don't appreciate."

"As I said, all will be explained."

"And one more thing. What if I refuse to come as your sister?"

"Oh, but then everything would be explained now, and this puzzle isn't complete now. But it will be after this banquet." He gave a small chuckle at this. "Emilia Raymore, this jewel on your glove has far more power than you realize, and I will use you and anyone else to gain that power. You have my word."

* * *

The people gathered around the front of the Memorial Hotel. It was almost time for the banquet. Luke half-carried a sleepy Marina outside, while Layton followed close behind. He wasn't quite sure if there was going to be a banquet or not.

"Look over there!" Marina exclaimed in a somewhat drowsy voice. Luke and Layton followed the trailer of the many limousines heading toward the hotel.

"It seems as though there will be a banquet after all," Layton promptly said.

"Attention!" The registrar came running with a small microphone in her hand. "For all those who are scheduled to go to the banquet, you will be personally driven there. And as an added bonus, all 30 of you will get a personal room at the Mansion for a night stay. I hope you have enjoyed your stay at the Memorial Hotel! Your bags will be kept in the hotel's private safe and will be available for pickup tomorrow morning." The registrar quickly bowed and ran back inside the hotel.

"Well, a personal room? That's odd," Luke said.

"I'd be fine with a room in a mansion!" Marina responded. "He must have the softest beds!"

"It is still very peculiar," Layton said. The three were quickly escorted into one of the limousines and were on their way to Alfonso's Estate.

* * *

The mansion was breathtaking. Marble columns stood on both sides on the road while the mansion looked almost like pure gold. It had 5 stories and many red banners draped over the building. The limousines parked around a stone fountain at the entrance. Because Marina was still sleepy, Luke held her by the hand to steady her. Layton smiled at this act, for his young "apprentice" had grown into a gentleman.

A man, dressed in a blue tuxedo came up and greeted those who came to the banquet. A lady in yellow was right beside him. When he came up to Layton, the lady put on a face of concern.

"Hello there, Professor Layton," the man began. "I am Martin Alfonso, your host. This is my younger sister, Emilia Raymore."

"Hello there, Mr. Alfonso. And to you as well, Ms. Raymore." At that, the lady nodded and smiled.

"She is a bit shy," Martin added. Changing the subject he said: "Oh, I see you have brought some guests with you."

"Ah yes. I'm Luke Triton, the Professor's assistant. The is my wife, Marina," Luke said.

"Hello there," Marina responded.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the banquet we have prepared for you." at that the two left to greet others.

"Something about that lady seems familiar. Could it be Emmy?" Luke asked.

"It might be, Luke," Layton said. "But something about Alfonso seems peculiar."

"We better lay low then, Professor," Marina said. Tonight was a banquet not just of food, but of puzzles. And Layton was determined to solve this one.

* * *

"My my! This banquet's sure filled with delights!" Marina said. "Steaks, salads, the most European of fanciful foods!"

"Marina, you're beginning to sound like Katrielle!" Luke teased.

"I think her enjoyment of food has worn off on me!"

"Well, whoever has made our dinner surely has a good taste in tea," Layton said, cup in hand. "Still, I think something is off about this banquet. I may go around and do some exploring later tonight."

A maid walked up to Layton, handing him a napkin. "Thank you, miss," He said. She promptly gave one to Marina and one to Luke.

"Hmm. 'With love," Layton pondered.

"With love, Professor?" Luke asked.

"Yes. It was written on my napkin. And the 'E' is capital."

"With Love, E? Maybe," Marina said, before taking another bite of her steak. "It could be a secret message for you, Professor."

Ms. Raymore, the hair dye at Emmy's room, and now this napkin. Things were starting to line up for Layton.

"Could it be that Emmy is in this room and wrote that message on the napkin? She could be hiding out as one of the maids!" Marina said.  
"It would take forever to find all the maids to find Emmy, however," Luke said.

"But who else could it be?"

"Ms. Raymore," Layton said.

"But she doesn't match your description of Emmy at all! She has a much more fair complexion than an adventuring journalist would have and she has black hair!" Marina pondered.

"Her complexion could be make-up," Luke said. "And the hair dye! They found hair dye in Emmy's room! What if Alfonso kidnapped Emmy and paraded her around as 'Ms. Raymore'?"

"I don't think 'paraded' is the right term, dear."

"Well, regardless, you know what I mean."

* * *

After the meal was over many went to their rooms. Luke and Layton helped a sleepy Marina to her and Luke's room on the second floor. The rooms were gorgeous. Small, but pretty. The walls were covered by an intricate yellow wallpaper. The beds were made out of wine-colored silk that simply enticed oneself. Marina collapsed on the bed, soundly asleep. Luke slowly covered her with the velvet blanket. He and Layton then silently walked out of the room.

"Now Professor, where are we off to?" Luke asked.

"We have to find Emmy's room," Layton quickly answered.

"Why don't we ask that maid over there if she knows?" Luke pointed over to a maid carrying a stack of bed sheets to the two's location.

"Can I help you fine gentlemen?" she promptly asked.

"Yes. Can you please tell us what room 'Ms. Raymore' is staying at?" Layton said.

"She's staying on the third floor-" the maid paused for a while, before saying "and her room will be the third door on your right."

"Thank you."

"Well, ask me or any of the other maids if you need any help!"

Luke and the Professor quickly headed for the stairs while the maid entered Marina's room.

"It will be nice seeing Emmy again, won't it Professor?" Luke said.

Layton remained silent.

"Professor?"

"Luke, my boy, this is no time for small talk."

Luke knew that voice from the Professor. He was in deep concentration.

They finally reached the third floor and Emmy's room. Layton took a deep breath and knocked on the door. One could hear the knob on the other side turn. The door opened slowly. Emmy slowly peaked out. Her face became almost paralyzed in a state of shock when she saw Layton.

"Hello Emmy," He said.

Emmy looked around the hallway frantically before opening the door fully. She then saw a maid come into view. Emmy smiled unnaturally. "Well, it was nice to meet you, two fine gentlemen," she said. "Mr. Layton, could you meet me at the auditorium? I'd like to talk to you some more there." The door was promptly closed.

Layton took off his top hat.

"It seems like 'Ms. Raymore'-" (called by her pseudonym because of the maid's presence) "wants to meet you at the auditorium. Maybe she has a crush on you," Luke teased.

"Luke," Layton said condescendingly.

"Sorry. Just couldn't resist. Anyway, I'll catch up with you on the way to the auditorium. I need to check on Marina."

As Layton and Luke parted, the maid entered Emmy's room. Luke headed down the flight of stairs to the second floor. He felt an ominous presence and rushed to his room. He quickly opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw. Marina was gone.


	4. The Curious Auditorium

Layton quickly found the auditorium. White, marble stone formed the walls, engraved with myths and legends from around the globe. One, in particular, struck Layton as fitting: The Legend of Marconite Jewel. Under those words was an engraving of the said jewel.

Layton looked up to the stage and noticed a trap door in the center. He walked up to the stage to investigate. He opened the door to a mechanical platform held up by 4 poles. He slid down one of the poles to investigate. "My my, this is peculiar," he said. On each side of the room were black wigs in piles. Layton noticed a group of boxes in the corner and opened them, only to find out they were filled with bottles of hair dye. "Of course," he said. He noticed in the other corner was a police suit, similar to the one Meltsky wore. Right beside it, was a picture of Alfonso, and two women next to him.

"It all makes sense now." Layton went and stood on the platform and used the pole to leverage himself back up.

"Professor!" A familiar voice called out to him. She wore an exquisite blue dress and her hair was raven black. She smiled at Layton, this time, as herself.

"Emmy!" Layton began to walk off the stage.

"It's so good to see you-"

"Not so fast, Layton," Alfonso said on stage. "You may think you solved the case, but I assure you. I'm one step ahead of you."

"Not so fast, Alfonso. I have all the reason to call this solved," Layton said.

Alfonso stared down at Layton from the stage. "So, you dare to accuse me without any reason, Layton. So much of a puzzle solver."

"Oh, I'm not accusing you."

* * *

Luke rushed down the hallways. He had to find the auditorium to tell Layton about Marina's disappearance.

He bumped into a thin, slim officer. "Halt it boy, he said. "Don't keep on this running through the hall. Didn't somebody teach you manners?"

"But-my wife is missing! I need to get through!" Luke said.

"Hold on. I'm Officer Meltsky. You say there was a kidnapping? Do you know who kidnapped her?"

"No! But I need to tell the Professor!" Luke rushed passed Meltsky.

"Wait, my boy!" Meltsky said, running to catch up to him.

Luke hurried to the auditorium. Layton turned.

"Professor!" Luke shouted. "Marina-she's gone!"

"Gone?" Layton tipped his hat down. This was the final puzzle piece."The person who did this is in this room. The one who invited us to this banquet."

"And it's somebody I'm going to arrest!" Meltsky said, running up to the stage.

"Not so fast!" Layton said. The room was silenced. "Somebody here has caused the disappearance of both journalist Emmy Altava and Marina Triton." He turned, pointing at Meltsky. "And that person is you!"

"And what evidence do you have? I certainly don't know where your friend has gone." The officer said.

"Isn't it obvious?. Some years ago, you found the Marconite cave on Chrysold Mountain. In that cave was a pedestal with a small indent for a jewel. You found out what that jewel was, and bought it. You found out that that cave held a secret that could make you even more powerful than you were at the time. But something went wrong. Both your wife and daughter died. You needed two people to replace them. Fortunately for you, Emmy Altava, an English journalist was in town. A perfect substitute." As Layton spoke, Meltsky's face began to contort into a devilish smile.

"But you needed another substitute," Layton continued. "With as small a town as Bridgefield, it wouldn't take long to notice somebody was missing. So you decided to host a banquet invited people from all across the world in hopes of kidnapping a random lady. That lady was Marina."  
"But, what about the Alfonso on the stage?" Luke said.

"Oh, Don Paolo, you mean?" Layton said.

"Aarrgghh. Layton!" Don Paolo said. He took off the mask of Alfonso to reveal his true identity. "Next time will be the death of you!" And with a snap of his fingers, the lights turned black.

Emmy gasped, feet shuffled. The lights slowly turned back on.

"Well played, Layton," Alfonso said as he clapped. "All the world's a stage. And that stage is mine!" The curtains dropped, and a mechanical whirring was heard from behind it.

"Alfonso!" Layton exclaimed. "Luke, come on. I think we'll have to make haste."

"On it, Professor," Luke said. And so the two hurried out of the auditorium.

* * *

Alfonso, the real Alfonso, walked through a hallway carrying Emmy in his arms. "So, what's your plan? Cause civilizations to collapse under your hands?" She said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," Alfonso said. The two went into what could only be described as a miniature hair salon. Many maids filled the room preparing for something, but what that something was was unknown to Emmy. In one seat sat a girl arguing with a maid. Her hair was being unbraided, much to her dismay.

"Ms. Marina?" Alfonso called out to her.

"Y-yes?" she whimpered.

"I would like you to meet Ms. Emelia. She will be your- partner for the event. One that will make me king."


	5. The Lady Lustre

Layton and Luke hurried out of the auditorium. They couldn't delay any longer. "What do you think Alfonso is trying to do?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, Luke, but whatever it is could be threatening to the whole of this world."

"So then, where are we off to?"

"Chrysold Mountain. Whatever is up there is the key to the mystery."

"Halt!" A maid shouted. "You shall not go any further, Professor." The Professor thought through what to do. The maid stood her ground, and with a snap of her fingers, a barrage of sword-wielding maids surrounded them.

"Professor, we can't fight, can't we?" Luke hesitated.

Layton looked around the hallway. There was an ornate table on the left and a large tapestry on right hung by a metal pole. Below them was a red carpet under the marble floor. "No, but I have an idea," he said back. Layton jumped onto the table. Two of the maids gasped. Getting Layton's plan, Luke slid the carpet, causing a few of the maids to slip. Layton jumped over to the right, pulling the tapestry down, covering most of the maids. "Now, Luke. Run!" The two made haste for the door.

"Professor, how are we going to get to the mountain? We have no form of fast transportation?"

"On the contrary. My boy. Do you see that cave over there? I'm guessing that was part of a mine guessing from the track underneath the auditorium. I doubt that track led to the mountain, but this cave, on the other hand, is a different story."

"Catch them!" The chief maiden shouted.

"They've seen us!" Luke exclaimed.

"Run to the cave!" Layton said, the maids in fast pursuit. They hurried to the cave, panting.

"You were right, Professor! There is a track here. And a cart."

"Well my boy, we better hurry then!" The two got into the cart swiftly, and Layton pulled the lever on the side, causing the cart to speed down the track.

* * *

Emmy looked out of the helicopter window to the grand mountain in view. She was thinking of the time she spent with the Professor. At least she got to see him before her doom. Her thoughts were interrupted by Marina. "So, what are you going to do to us?" She whimpered. "Use us as the cause of the world's destruction?"

Alfonso sighed. "You don't realize a thing, do you. Maybe you weren't as bright as I thought. So much for being the wife of the assistant of that Professor."

"Wife?! Are you Luke's wife? I didn't know he had a taste in older women," Emmy said.

"I may be ten years older now, but we were the same age when we married. You're Emmy Altava I presume?"

Emmy was a bit astonished by Marina's statement. But she had heard stranger things before. "Yes, I am Emmy Altava."

"Well, nice to meet you before I die or whatever is going to happen to us."

* * *

Katrielle couldn't get any sleep that night. All she could do was hug a pillow in her detective agency. She laughed out herself. "I'm becoming like the Mayor. But she hugs teddy bears. Only my daddy is risking his life to save his crush."

Ernest, who had stayed to keep her company, was deeply troubled by Katrielle's lack of sleep. "Miss Layton, I'm sure your father is alright. He's probably solving the case right now."

"Maybe. But I'm still worried. Father does get into crazy situations. I still wonder what is so important about that jewel."

"Maybe it's like the Relic case? Where the stones would lead you to a great treasure by reflecting light?"

"But this stone is said to have no lustre. No lady would want to wear it, that's for sure."

"Well, what if it activates something? It could be just the right weight to be used for that."

"It could be. But there has to be something more to this stone than meets the eye."

* * *

"Layton won't be able to stop me. I've sent my maids to capture him." Alfonso said.

"You really have no support other than brainwashed maids!" Emmy said.

"Silence!" Alfonso exclaimed."My maids are some of the most respectable women in history. Unlike you."

"Well, I doubt they were kidnapped out of their own will, too."

"You really don't know how to shut it, do you, Miss Emelia."

"If you want to call me by my full name, It's 'Emeline' not 'Emelia'."

"But 'Emeline' is so gothic, don't you think? It doesn't suit a lady of lustre."

"This jewel on my glove isn't lustrous."

"On the contrary, Miss Emelia. You will see its lustre."


	6. Chrysold Mountain

The cave was damp, with cold stone walls surrounding Professor Layton and Luke from all sides. They slid down the rails in the old cart. The sound of running footsteps behind them made Luke especially nervous. "Professor, they're catching up to us!"

Layton tipped down his top hat. "Hold on, Luke!" The cart bolted to a stop as the track had ended.

The sound of footsteps came closer and closer, and it wasn't long before the small group of maids had reached them. The lead maid smirked. "You know, it was very easy to kidnap your journalist friend and your other partner. Alfonso needed them for his project. But, you two, well, that's another story. He gave me strict orders to. . . dispose of you."

"We'll never surrender!" Luke said.

"Well, in that case-" The maid turned to her subordinate and said, "Molly, give me your sword."

"Yes, Ms. Becky," Molly said, as she did as ordered. Becky threw the sword at the base of the cart.

"Professor Layton, I challenge you to a duel!" She doubled her fists, waiting for Layton to take the sword. He jumped out of the cart and took the sword, tipping down his hat. Becky smiled and sprinted towards him, not sparing a moment's notice. She attempted to strike a blow, but Layton parried. She thrust, but Layton blocked.

"So, you won't attack I see, well then, that just makes it easier for me!" She said as she attacked with a barrage of moves. Layton could only block and deflect. "I've heard of your skill with the sword. Why won't you show me that!?" She parried, knocking the sword out of Layton's hand.

Luke doubled his fist and tipped down his fedora. "I'm afraid, Ms. Becky, that the Professor won't fight you because a gentleman never harms a lady. Well, I would agree with him, however. . ." Everyone held their breath.

"I don't consider you a lady!" He jumped out of the cart and grabbed hold of Layton's sword.

"Why you!" Becky charged at Luke, but he was ready. He parried as Becky struck a blow, then advanced, slowly but surely. He struck, she parried. She smirked, saying "For somebody with your nature, your cute."

Luke held his form. "For somebody with your nature, you change your mind pretty quickly. But sorry, I'm already taken." He began to barrage her the same way she did to Layton. Luke struck a blow. "That's for kidnapping Emmy." He struck another blow. "And that's for kidnapping my Marina!"

Becky began to strike but Luke jumped back, then jumped forward, using the momentum to knock the sword out of Becky's grip.

Becky stood there, panting. Luke dropped his sword, exhausted. He and Layton walked away from the fight.

When the two were gone, Becky straightened up. "Girls, I think we have a formidable foe. A cute boy."

* * *

"Well, ladies, we are finally here," Alfonso said. The helicopter landed in a grassy field below the Chrysold Mountain. In front of them was the entrance to a large cave. The three of them walked out on to the green ground. "This mountain, my fine ladies, is the source of all power. And that power will be mine!"

"The Professor will stop your idiotic dreams!" Emmy chided.

"Ms. Emilia, if my maids are successful, your love and her love will be out of the way for eternity."

Emmy doubled her fists. "My name is Emeline, not Emilia!"

"You are feisty. You won't be that way for long, however. Come along, ladies," Alfonso said, and they walked into the cave.

* * *

Short chapter, but the next chapter should be longer!


	7. The Marconite Jewel

Alfonso held the two tight as they entered a small passageway. The cave was dark. Water dripped down the many stalactites. Marina closed her eyes, fearing the worst. Emmy tried to run, but Alfonso held her tighter. "You fool! You can't run from death!" Alfonso said, leading them into a strange room.

The walls were dark maroon crystal. In the back of the room, was a black, stone door. In the center, was a marble pedestal, with an indentation matching that of the crystal. Alfonso pushed Marina to the side, and took the Marconite Jewel off Emmy's glove, slamming it onto the pedestal.

The ground shook, and the walls began to shimmer; the dead maroon, breaking to a blinding cherry red. "The walls- they're also marconite!" Marina shouted as she got up."

"Yes, Miss Marina, and they'll be your death," Alfonso said. He grabbed her, dragging her to the stone door. He opened it, revealing the door as a coffin. He threw Marina in the coffin and sealed it.

The ground shook once more. "You're going to have a rough time trying to get me in there," Emmy shouted as she prepared for a fight.

"Oh, my dear. Well, until phase 2 sets in, I guess I can play your little game," Alfonso snickered, running straight towards Emmy, making ready a punch. Emmy blocked it with her hand. Alfonso then knocked her down with his other fist. Emmy sprang up, and attempted a kick, but Alfonso dodged in time.

"You'll never get to me in time," Emmy said, brushing away a tassel of her hair.

"Au contraire. For now, the truth shall be made known!" Alfonso turned around and then dashed toward Emmy, grabbing her arm. "And I shall be king!"

Layton and Luke ran as fast as their legs could carry them. "I heard Marina! We must be close by!" Luke shouted.

"Yes, but who knows what Alfonso's scheme is. We have to be careful," Herschel said.

"The light- it's so bright!"

"Luke, It's Emmy!"

Alfonso dragged Emmy across to the other side of the room, and opened up the coffin, and locked Emmy in it.

"Marina- I saw Marina in there!" Luke shouted. "What are you going to do with them!"

Alfonso turned around, with a grim frown. " I thought my maids took care of you two!"

"Your flirtatious maid couldn't beat us in a duel!"

"Well, then, Luke Triton. My maids might not have stopped you, but I know what will!"

Suddenly, the crystal walls began to crack, and Alfonso began to laugh.


End file.
